Didn't think of a title yet
by silvercherryblossom-2002
Summary: A beautiful girl named, Sakura Kinomoto, has a depressing life. Her mother, father and brother died. There will be magic involved later. S&S and T&E. HP&CCS crossover later. I suck at summaries.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled- first chapter  
  
A beautiful girl, named Sakura Kinomoto has a depressed life. Her father, mother, and her brother died in a car accident just a couple of years ago. Can Tomoyo and Syaoran help Sakura before its to late? Oh and there will be S&S and E&T a little later on.  
  
Untitled  
  
On a beautiful morning in April, a girl named Sakura Kinomoto was walking to school and admiring the CherryBlossoms along the way and totally unaware that she will be late for school. When she arrived at school, the bell had already rang. When she got to her Math Class, her teacher yelled at her like there wasn't going to be a tommorow.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto! How many times have I told you don't be late anymore!"yelled the Math teacher. Most of the times, the Math teacher was fairly nice. The teacher's name was Mrs. Sensei (it was the only name I could think of). A lot of the kids liked her, Sakura wasn't one of them. Sakura hated her, because no matter what, Mrs, Sensei always yelled at her. "Oh and by the way, we got a new student. Hes from HongKong and his name is Syaoran Li, from the Li Clan and hes sitting right behind you. And one more thing, see me after class, young lady," Mrs. Sensei said. "Yes ma'am,"Sakura said looking at the floor while walking to her seat.  
  
When Sakura got her seat, her best friend, Tomoyo (I can't spell her last name) whispered something to Sakura. "Sakura, why are you always late?"wondered Tomoyo. Sakura didn't reply, she told no one why she is always late...not even her friends. Tomoyo looked at her best friend with a hint of concern in her eyes.  
  
After class, Sakura walked to the teacher a bit nervous. "You wanted to see me, Mrs. Sensei,"Sakura said. Little did they know, Tomoyo and her new friend, the new boy, Syaoran Li, were watching the whole thing. "I'm what!"Sakura yelled. "You're suspended. You have been late way to many times, Sakura,"the teacher explained. Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears! Sakura had a reputation of never being suspended. Syaoran had no idea what was going on, but he thought someone as beautiful as Sakura didn't deserve this! "Take this to the office but first pack your things up. You'll return Monday and I'm expecting no more lateness, missy,"Mrs. Sensei said. Sakura walked out of the classroom. Tomoyo ran over to Sakura, dragging poor Syaoran behind her. Right before Tomoyo could say anything, Sakura said, "Tomoyo, I'm not in the mood for another one of you're silly costumes." "But Sakura, I don't have any of my new costumes with me. I just want you to meet the new boy, Syaoran Li,"said Sakura. "Um, hi,"Syaoran said peeking from Tomoyo's back. "Hi,"said Sakura trying to look happy. "Got to go, bye guys,"said Sakura as she walked to the office.  
  
When she arrived home and opened the door, she let out a sigh. Sakura's life is so depressing, it may not seem that way because she has so many friends that care for her and not to mention, shes very popular at school. So the word of her suspension will get around the school pretty fast. But, her mother, father and brother all died in a car accident a couple of years ago. She was with them, and she was the only one that survived. She felt pretty guilty knowing that she lived and her family didn't.  
  
Later that night, Tomoyo and Syaoran went over to Sakura's house. Tomoyo rang the doorbell atleast a dozen times before Sakura heard the doorbell over her blaring music. Sakura turned off her radio and went to the top of the stairs. "Its open,"yelled Sakura. Sakura went back in her room to change her clothes. "Sakura, its Tomoyo and Li-kun,"yelled Tomoyo from the bottom of the stairs. "Okay, hold on,"replied Sakura. In the living room Syaoran was walking around, looking at pictures of her and her family. 'She looked so happy then'thought Syaoran. After two minutes, Sakura finally came down stairs. "Well, its about time, girl. And what took you so long to hear the doorbell?!"said Tomoyo. "Um...first I couldn't find anything to wear and second, my radio was too loud to hear the doorbell,"said Sakura. Tomoyo just stood there. There was a silence. Then Sakura finally asked, "Why are you guys here?" "Oh, right. I need to talk with you. Its about why are you always late,"said Tomoyo. Sakura just stood there looking at the floor. "Why do I have to be in this conversation?"Syaoran thought out loud. "Your right! Follow me. My dad had this gameroom in the basement, you're welcome to go down there while me and Tomoyo talk,"said Sakura. "Thanks, Kinomoto,"said Syaoran. "Your welcome and you can call me Sakura..ok,"said Sakura. Sakura walked off leaving Syaoran at the top of the stairs for the basement.  
  
Syaoran turned on the lights for the basement. He walked down the stairs. When Syaoran reached the bottom, he couldn't believe his eyes. There were so many videogames. His dream come true. Syaoran loved videogames. He didn't know which one to play first. But he did like girls a little more than videogames.  
  
Meanwhile, while Sakura and Tomoyo were upstairs talking. "Sakura, please tell me why are you always late for school!"pleaded Tomoyo. Sakura just sat there, staring off into outer space. "I'm late because...I'm still so depressed about that day with the car accident,"cried Sakura. Tomoyo went over to Sakura to comfort her dear friend. Syaoran was done playing videogames, then he decided to go upsatirs. When he reached the top of the stairs, Syaoran heard crying. He went to the closest wall and listened. Syaoran couldn't help but feel sorry for her. During the conversation Tomoyo asked Sakura if ir alright if Tomoyo and Syaoran could stay over her house a few days. Sakura said yes.  
  
After hours of talking, Tomoyo and Sakura were finally done talking. "Let me go Li-kun, Tomoyo,"said Sakura. Sakura got up and headed for the stairs. Syaoran knew that she was coming. Syaoran ran down the stairs as fast as he could and went over to a videogame and started to play it. "Li- kun, you can go now or if you like, you could spend the night here for a few nights with Tomoyo,"said Sakura. Syaoran agreed to stay over her house for a few nights. While Sakura and Syaoran were walking back up to the living room, Syaoran and Sakura were talking. "Uh, Sakura,"said Syaoran. "Yeah, Li-kun,"repiled Sakura. "You can call me Syaoran if you want to,"said Syaoran while blushing a faint red. "Okay, Syaoran,"replied Sakura smiling at him. This time Syaoran's blush was almost visible.  
  
When Syaoran and Tomoyo got back with their stuff it was nearly, 3:30 AM. Sakura was half asleep on the sofa. She is also wondering what is taking them so long. But she is still waiting patiently on the sofa. Sakura was wearing light pink pjs with prints of cherryblossoms on it. The top was a tank top and the pants were shorts. And her slippers were pink bunnies. Sakura was about to fall asleep, then the doorbell rang. "Coming,"said a very sleepy Sakura. When she opened the door, she noticed that Syaoran and Tomoyo were carrying a lot of bags. Sakura sweat dropped. "How...many days..are you..planning to...stay?"asked Sakura still half asleep. "Oh about...atleast one month...my mom won't be home for a long time. Li-kun just agreed to stay for a month...but I had because my mom said I have to...she wrote in the note that she left for me,"said Tomoyo trying to catch her breath, she talking very fast. Sakura fell anime style and fell asleep. Syaoran put down his bags and put Sakura on the sofa. Tomoyo was practically yelling at Sakura for her to wake up. After a dozen times of yelling at her she finally woke up. "SAKURA!"yelled Tomoyo. "WHAT!"yelled a very grouchy and tired Sakura. "You still need to give us our rooms,"said Tomoyo. "Argh, follow me,"said Sakura.  
  
They walked up the stairs. They past pictures of Sakura's happy little family. Sakura glanced over to them, then looked away. She was starting to get tears in her eyes. Tomoyo was very worried about her friend. When they reached the top of the stairs, Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and gave them their rooms. After saying goodnight to each other, Sakura went to her room. 'Finally, bed,'thought Sakura. She went off into dream land and had a good dream.  
  
Yesterday, I got a review for my Final FantasyX story, and the person wanted me to make the story have a Harry Potter crossover. Since I'm not working on that fanfic anymore, I'll try to make this one a Harry Potter crossover, but probably not until they meet Eriol, ok. 


	2. chapter 2still haven't thought of a titl...

Untitled- chapter two  
  
The next morning, Sakura was all by herself. Tomoyo and Syaoran went to school. But she did have Kero, but hes over in England visiting someone that Sakura or the others knew, well maybe Syaoran knew who he was.  
  
It was almost 1:00 PM when she woke up. She let out a long yawn and streched. Sakura walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, her stomach growled wanting food. Sakura walked over to the frige and Tomoyo and Syaoran left her a note. The note said,  
Sakura, Good afternoon (Tomoyo knows her so well). As you already know, me and Li-kun have school. Li-kun made me and you breakfast. You're breakfast is in the frige. Oh and Kero called. He said he will be back soon with a friend of his. bye bye.  
  
After she ate, she went up stairs to get dressed. 'Since Kero is coming back, I'd better get him some pudding and that new videogame that just came out',thought Sakura. Before she left, she left a note for Tomoyo and Syaoran, so they will know that she left.  
  
School had just let out. Tomoyo and Syaoran were walking to Sakura's house. All of a sudden, Syaoran stopped walking. "Are you alright, Li- kun?"asked Tomoyo. "Yeah, its nothing,"said Syaoran looking around, Tomoyo just shrugged and turned back around.  
  
When Syaoran and Tomoyo reached the door of Sakura's house, they noticed the letter that Sakura had left them. Tomoyo read it and unlocked the door. She walked over to the sofa and plopped down.  
  
~Over in England~  
  
Kero was staying in a huge house. Kero loved it there, but he missed his Cardmistress. Kero's friend was driving his way over to the Air Port. "How much longer?"Kero thought out loud. "Be patient, Kero. We're almost there,"said his friend.  
  
When they arrived at the Air Port, Kero flew into his friend's pocket. They headed into the Air Port.  
  
~Back in Japan~  
  
When Sakura got back home, she saw Tomoyo on the couch with Syaoran watching TV. "Hey guys,"greeted Sakura. "Hi,"Syaoran and Tomoyo said at the sametime. Tomoyo saw all the pudding and a videogame and knew who it was for. "Oh and Tomoyo?"said Sakura. "Yeah,"replied Tomoyo. "When Kero called this morning, did he say when hes coming back and tell you who is his friend?"asked Sakura. "He did tell us when hes coming back,"said Tomoyo. "When?"said Sakura. "Today and he didn't tell me who his friend is,"said Tomoyo. "Ok, well I'm going to put this stuff in my room,"said Sakura as she walked up the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Kero and his friend had just arrived and they were about to ring the doorbell. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it,"said Tomoyo as she got up and headed towards the door. When she answered the door, Kero popped out of his friend's pocket. "Hi, Kero!"greeted Tomoyo. "Yo,"said Kero. Kero and his friend walked in. Syaoran looked up. "Well, hello my cute descendant. Its been awhile, how have you been?"said Kero's friend. (I know, its obvious that it is Eriol). "Man, why can't you be someone else?"Syaoran thought out loud. Syaoran crossed his arms. Just then Sakura came back down from her room. "Kero! Welcome back, I've missed you!"said a very happy Sakura. "Hi,"replied Kero. Kero looked around the room and noticed a boy sitting on the sofa. "Tomoyo and Sakura, whos that sitting on the couch?"asked Kero. "Oh, hes Syaoran Li,"said Tomoyo. "Hes from the Li Clan in Hong Kong,"said Sakura. Kero flew over to Syaoran and got real close to his face. "Get out of my face, you stuffed animal,"spat Syaoran. "Make me, Chinese Gaki!"yelled Kero. Sakura and Tomoyo walked over to Kero's friend. "Hi! I'm Sakura and this is my best friend Tomoyo. Who are you?"said Sakura. "I'm Eriol (I can't spell his lastname)"replied Eriol. Sakura walked over to Kero and Syaoran. "Annoying rat!"yelled Syaoran. "Monkies uncle!"yelled back Kero. "You two shut up, please! Your getting very annoying!"screamed Sakura. The whole room went silent. Sakura was embarassed, it was obvious, she was blushing. "Um...ah...uh...Kero, I have pudding in my room and another thing that you might like,"said Sakura. "PUDDING! Your the best, Sakura!"yelled Kero. Kero flew up the stairs. "Finally! That annoying rat is out of my face!"said Syaoran.  
  
When Kero arrived in Sakura's room, he saw the pudding and went after the pudding first. When he was down all 30 of them he saw the video game that Sakura got him and started to play right away. You could hear yells from Kero playing the game. It finally got to the point, where Syaoran walked up the stairs and blackmailed Kero. "If you don't shutup or atleast quite down, I'll unplug this game system!"yelled Syaoran. Sakura heard this and immediatly ran up the stairs. "Syaoran if you unplug that...I'll personally kill you! It took me a long time to figure out how to hook that up!"Sakura said as she got real close to Syaoran's face. Syaoran thought that Sakura is scary when shes mad. "Fine...I won't unplug it,"said Syaoran. "Good!"Sakura said as she headed back down stairs. Syaoran was heading out of the room and Kero and Syaoran just gave each the death eye for a while. Then Syaoran went back down stairs and Kero was trying to keep it down while playing his game.  
  
After hours of playing his new game, he headed back down stairs. When he got down there, Sakura fell asleep and was resting her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran of course was blushing and Kero of course did not accept that. "What did you do to Sakura, you Chinese Gaki!?"yelled Kero. "What are you talking about, stuffed animal? I didn't do anything to her,"said Syaoran. Tomoyo and Eriol were watching their quarrel. Tomoyo and Eriol were getting very annoyed by this, so they went into another room and started to gossip. "So, was Kero like this when he was in England living with you? If he was I feel real sorry for you,"said Tomoyo. "Actually, when he was in a badmood he was like that, but other than that, all he did was eat sweets all day long and play videogames,"replied Eriol. Syaoran and Kero's quarrel was finally over, but they were giving the death glare at each other like earlier. Tomoyo walked into that room. Eriol was thinking about Tomoyo's beauty. "Will you two please stop fighting! You might wake up Sakura!"said Tomoyo. "Uh, Tomoyo it will take a lot more than our fighting and yelling to wake her up,"Kero said. "Oh right. But Kero, Li-kun was telling the truth, Sakura just fell asleep and her head just happened to fall on Syaoran,"explained Tomoyo. Eriol walked into 


	3. chapter 3

Untitled- chapter 3  
  
On a Friday morning, Syaoran woke up at 6:00 AM. Syaoran was getting out of bed and trying not to wake up Sakura who could not sleep in her own bed because of that movie. Syaoran looked for his school uniform, he got a towel and headed to the bathroom.  
  
When Syaoran got down getting ready for school, Tomoyo and Eriol were already ready for school. They were in the kitchen gossiping. "Li-kun, why was Sakura sleeping in your bed?"asked Tomoyo with a sly look on her face. "She couldn't sleep because of that movie we watched lastnight,"replied Syaoran. There was a silence. Tomoyo saw someone coming down the stairs, and it was...Sakura. Tomoyo just looked at her, so did the others. As Sakura was walking over to the sofa, she mumbled,"Keep staring, I might do a trick." "Sakura why are YOU up so early?"wondered Tomoyo. "Kero was snoring really loud and flying around in his sleep. Not to mention, mumbling cake in his sleep,"said Sakura. "That stuffed rat has issues,"said Syaoran.  
  
It was 8:00 when Eriol, Syaoran and Tomoyo left for school. Before Eriol walked out the door, he said,"When we get back I have to talk to you,"said Eriol and then he walked out the door. It was his first day in school. Sakura was alone once again but this time she has Kero. Sakura walked to the refrigerator and opened it. 'Hey! Wheres my cheesecake?'thought Sakura.  
  
When Kero woke up, he went over to the sofa where Sakura is sitting with her arms crossed. "Whats wrong,Sakura? You like the Chinese Gaki,"said Kero. "Kero, did you eat the cheesecake lastnight? Because...that was mine!"said Sakura. "Um...yes..."Kero said. Sakura got up and chased him all over the house.  
  
When Syaoran and the others got to Sakura's house, they heard yelling from Sakura. Tomoyo walked up the stairs. "Come on Kero, open the door! And for the thousandth time, answer my question! Why did you eat the..."said Sakura. Sakura looked to her left and Tomoyo standing there and staring at her. "Um...hi,"said Sakura.  
  
When Sakura finally calmed down, she came down stairs. Now that everyone is in the livingroom, Eriol can finally start this conversation. "This morning, I found these on my window sill. Its a letter for Hogwarts- School of WitchCraft and Wizardy. Me, Syoaran, Sakura and you, Tomoyo are accepted,"said Eriol. "But why me? I don't use magic,"stated Tomoyo. "Thats a good point,"said Sakura. "Maybe...she has undiscovered magic that she or even us doesn't know about,"said Syaoran. "Also, these people from the school are coming here, actually, they've been here in Japan for sometime now,"Eriol explained. 'So thats what I sensed yesterday'thought Syaoran."We will go there for four years, but for some reason they put us in our second year,"explained Eriol. Sakura and the others opened their letter. The letter said,  
Second-Year Students Will Require:  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2  
by: Miranda Goshawk  
Break with a Banshee by: Gilderoy Lockhart  
Gadding with Ghouls by: Gilderoy Lockhart  
Holidays with Hags by: Gilderoy Lockhart  
Travels with Trolls by: Gilderoy Lockhart  
Voyages with Vampires by: Gilderoy Lockhart  
Wanderings with Werewolves by: Gilderoy Lockhart  
Year with the Yeti by: Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
When they were all done reading the letters, they just had blank looks on their faces. "Where in the world are we supposed to get these books, Eriol?"asked Sakura. Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol were wondering the samething. "I don't know,"said Eriol. After a long silence, the door bell rang. "I'll get it,"Sakura said as got up and headed towards the door. When she opened it a girl asked, "Is this the Kinomoto residents?" "Um, yes,"replied Sakura. "You were expecting us. We are from that school, Hogwarts,"said the girl. "Oh! Come in!"said Sakura. Two boys followed behind the girl. "My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione said. "My name is Ron Weasely,"Ron said. "And my name is Harry Potter,"Harry said. "My name is Sakura, thats Tomoyo, Eriol, and thats Syaoran Li,"said Sakura. "But just call me Li,"Syaoran said sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed. "I have some questions,"said Tomoyo. "Ok,"said Harry. "Where are we supposed to get these books? How do we get there? And if I don't use magic, why am I accepted there?"asked Tomoyo. "We'll explain those answers tommorow,"said Ron. "But there is one thing we want to tell you, the Hogwarts Express is from King's Cross station on September first,"said Hermione. "Oh! And one more thing. Why did they put us in our second year?"asked Sakura. Hermione, Ron, and Harry had blank looks on their faces. "We don't know,"they said looking at each other. "Its getting late. We will meet you at King Penquin park tommorow at noon, ok. Do you know where that is?"asked Eriol. "We'll ask someone, don't worry,"said Hermione. When they walked out the door, the CCS gang went upstairs and got ready for bed and agreed not to tell anyone about this on Monday.  
  
How did you like? Sorry for the late update! Its just that this is my first HP/CCS crossover. If you  
can, please help me with this. Send me your reviews. 


End file.
